First Flight
by Ellie Dee
Summary: What happened after Neville broke his wrist the first time he flew.


TITLE: "First Flight."  
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
RATING: PG13.  
PAIRING: Madam Hooch/Madam Pomfrey friendship.  
SUMMARY: What happened after Neville broke his wrist the first time  
he flew.   
SPOILERS: Anything through Harry's first year at Hogwart's is fair game.  
DISCLAIMER: There is but one Goddess, and J.K.Rowling is her prophet.  
Hear to entertain, please don't sue.  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it, you can have it. Just please keep my name  
and Email address on it and let me know where it's wandered off to.   
FEEDBACK: YES! This is the only way I get paid and right now I am   
emotionally bankrupt.   
DEDICATION: To my main partner in crime Dopey Dee Jr. , enjoy!  
  
"First Flight."  
By: Ellie Dee  
  
  
"There, there, dear. Just a little farther."  
  
As gently as she could, Madam Hooch led Neville Longbottom into the   
infirmary. He was trying to be brave, but she knew the boy had to be   
in quite a bit of pain.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Poppy!"   
  
"Coming!" Came a voice from the other room.  
  
"Oh! Madam Hooch, and Mr. Longbottom. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Neville here had a bit of an accident in Flying Class," she said  
motioning to his wrist. Then as the boy moaned, she added, "I think   
it might be broken."  
  
Carefully supporting his arm, Madam Pomfrey gently began to examine  
the boy's wrist.  
  
For several moments the only sounds were Madam Pomfrey clucking to  
herself and an occasional whimper from Neville.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're right, it is broken," the healer said as   
she led Neville over across the room and had him sit down beside a   
low table.  
  
For the next few minutes Madam Hooch silently looked on as her   
friend worked on the boy.  
  
Finally, his wrist wrapped in a long green and orange checked   
sock held in place by tiny knitting needles and pink smoke slipping  
out from his clenched lips, Neville followed Madam Pomfrey over to  
a nearby bed where the nurse had him lay down.  
  
"There now dear," she reassured Neville. "Just lie still for a few  
minutes while your wrist knits its self, then you'll be good as new."  
  
Patting the boy lightly on the cheek, she made her way back to her  
office and sat down on the edge of her desk where she made a point  
of ignoring Madam Hooch.  
  
"Will he be alright?" the Quiddich Mistress asked.  
  
"Thankfully, yes," Poppy replied with a look of disgust on her face  
and frustration apparent in her voice.  
  
"What is it Poppy, what's wrong?"  
  
"You teachers, that's what's wrong," snapped the schools Healer.   
Sparing a quick glance to where Neville was resting, she continued,  
"Mara, the faculty doesn't seem to understand that these are children  
not fully trained witches and wizards. They just aren't prepared to   
deal with some of the challenges that they're assigned."  
  
Staring intently at her friend, Madam Pomfrey continued. "From what  
the two of you told me, the lad's lucky to be alive."  
  
"You're right he is," replied Madam Hooch quietly.   
  
Seeing the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of her  
friends eyes, Poppy lightly placed her hand on Madam Hooch's arm.   
  
"Mara I'm sorry. Besides Professor Dumbledore you're probably the   
safest teacher here at Hogwart's. But between Professor Snape   
poisoning at least two students a week and Hagrid's fondness for   
monsters I sometimes feel as if the faculty won't be happy until   
students start dieing!"  
  
"I know, sometimes I think we expect far too much from the   
children."  
  
"When we we're students here, the brooms were enchanted so the   
Flying Class instructor could take control of any broom in case  
anything went wrong."  
  
"And I use the same enchantment."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Falling back against the wall behind her, Madam Hooch let out   
a great sigh.  
  
"I don't know. Before I had them mount up I checked the enchant-  
ment on each broom, they felt fine. But as soon as Longbottom   
activated his broom I lost its feel. It was as if it wasn't there.   
That was when I tried to cast the control spell, but I couldn't   
touch him."  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's when I cast a divination spell."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But that means someone cast an Anti-magick spell around the   
broom."  
  
"It also means this wasn't an accident. Someone intentionally   
tampered with that broom."  
  
"Could it be one of the students?"  
  
"No, this sort of spell is even beyond Miss. Granger or Mr. Malfoy,"  
replied the Quiddich Mistress as a frown crossed her face.  
  
"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Well the children were in a rush to get to class and Neville   
ended up taking a different broom than the one he was assigned."  
  
"Who's broom was he using?"  
  
"I'll have to check to be certain, but I believe it was   
Mr. Potter's."   
  
"Then whoever tampered with the broom......"  
  
"......may have been after Mr. Potter instead of Mr. Longbottom."  
Said Madam Hooch completing Madam Pomfrey's sentence just as she   
use to do when they were students.   
  
"I think you need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately."   
  
"You're right but...."  
  
"Don't worry about the boy. I'll make sure he gets back to   
Gryffindor in time for dinner."  
  
"Poppy you are such a dear," said the hawk-eyed teacher as she  
took her friends hand in hers.  
  
"You probably say that to all the witches you meet," said the   
school nurse playfully as she looked into her friends eyes.  
  
"No, just the ones that I love," replied Madam Hooch as she   
leaned forward and gently kissed Poppy's lips.  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
